1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for improving the image quality of images formed by image forming apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Services for printing photographs taken with, for example, digital still cameras using photoelectric image forming apparatuses has become common. Photographs printed for such a use are often portrait photographs of people and landscape photographs of landscapes or buildings. In addition to ordinary color toners such as yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K), transparent toners without color are sometimes used in image forming apparatuses.